Chat
'' "Chat was the ranch foreman and Ferguson's lackey. He was always hitting on Molly and didn't like the fact she had eyes for me."'' -Billy Candle talks about Chat. Chat (d. 1884) was a foreman working for Ferguson at his ranch in Call of Juarez. He was an arch-rival of Billy Candle for Molly Ferguson's affection. Early Life Chat's father was one of the founding members of the Klu Klux Klan in Columbia County, Georgia. He followed in his father's footsteps, lynching and murdering any black man who looked sideways at a white woman. He incited a riot in Mississippi which led to the massacre of almost a hundred newly freed slaves; men, women, and children. Chet fled the state and headed west to Texas where he found work as a ranch hand. Call of Juarez At some point between 1882-1884, Billy Candle arrived at the Ferguson Ranch and became a ranchhand. One day, Chat caught Billy and Molly together, and told Mr. Ferguson. Ferguson kicked Billy off the property, Chat and his men beat Billy, tied him to a horse, drug him half a mile and left him for dead. Chat entered the main house with two of his men in 1884 and caught Billy sneaking up to Molly's door. Chat told Billy that he would have to beat him in a fight to see Molly. Billy and Chat duked it out, but they were stopped by Molly who asked Chat to leave. Chat appeared to acquiesce, but in reality went to retrieve Mr. Ferguson. After they dragged Billy out of the house, Ferguson said he'd allow Billy to leave unharmed due to his daughter much to Chat's protest, but threatened to kill him if he ever came back. Shots rang out as the ranch was suddenly stormed by Tom Manson, Ty Stewart, the McClyde Brothers and Reverend Ray. Surviving the initial onslaught, he and the two whom had cornered Billy earlier confronted the preacher as he passed through the barn. Chat said he would kill Ray, but the three were shot dead by the preacher. Appearance Chat was in his early thirties with average length black hair and had a thin goatee. He wore a blue shirt with brown cufflinks, brown chaps, and brown boots. Personality Chat was a bitter, pregidous person and hated Billy Candle because Molly Ferguson had eyes for Billy instead of him. Despite his hatred he appeared to care for Molly, demonstrated when he attempted to kill Reverend Ray, believing him to have kidnapped her. Quotes "Boy, you got a lot of huevos coming back here." - Chat on encountering Billy. "What have you done with Molly! I'll kill you!" - Chat to Ray McCall. "You're letting him go?" "Shut up Chat. He beat you fair, so you don't got no say in this." - Mr. Ferguson. Trivia * Chat's character model is used as a generic enemy in the "Farm", "Ghost Town", and "Showdown at Round Rock" extra missions. * The first person Billy fistfights in the game. * The only character besides the three McCall brothers to have been born in Georgia. * Chat can be dueled in the Duel Challenges in the Xbox 360 verison of the game. Category:Characters Category:Call of Juarez characters Category:Enemies Category:Duel Opponents Category:Deceased Category:Male